Shoot! Hoot!
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [HIATUS]Tiga bersaudara Wu harus pindah ke Korea karena di China mereka tidak lagi aman. Berpura-pura menjadi murid biasa meski harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka, hingga mereka merasakan apa yang disebut...cinta.. Hanhun/ Kaihun/ Krishun/ Seohyun/ dll/ Brothership-Yaoi maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot! Hoot!**

Main cast : Se Hun, Kris, Seohyun, Luhan

Other cast : All Member EXO, All Member SM

Genre : Action, Misteri, family, romance(?)

Summary : "Selamat datang di kapalku Lee Donghae..."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_Qingdao, China : 9 September 2004..._

Keluarga Wu Han Geng dan Wu Hyoyeon, mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia, yang tinggal di sebuah mansion di kawasan elit di Cina. Mereka merupakan anggota Inteligent di bagian penyelidikan. Dikaruniai tiga anak yang pintar berbakti kepada orang tua sudah sangat bersyukur. Mereka hidup bahagia. Namun, petaka terjadi saat Sehun, si bungsu berusia sepuluh tahun...

"Xiannie...kau sudah selesai latihan? Sekarang jatahku." Anak laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun itu mendekati gadis kecil berpita biru, yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan martial art-nya.

"Oppa, Yesung Ajusshi sudah datang?" mata hazelnya membulat ketika ia tersenyum.

"Baru saja." Anak laki-laki itu berganti baju, ia mengerutkan kening ketika gadis kecil itu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ada apa?" ia mendekati adik perempuannya itu.

"Dimana Sehun? Biasanya ia akan mengganggu kita latihan dengan logat cadelnya yang selalu berteriak padamu, seolah ia menyemangatimu seperti'uh...uh..ajali...ajali...thehun...thehun ikut...uh..tembak...Yi-ge...uth...tembak...uh...hihhi" Xian menirukan suara adiknya yang cadel.

"Kalian membicalakan thehun..hmm?"Yifan dan Xian sontak menoleh. Sehun dengan pakaian khas militer, topi koala, dan pistol air di tangan. Ia menatap dua kakaknya yang melongo hebat.

"Agen Xi dan Agen Yi, kalian haluth patuh pada Jendlal Thehun. Kalian beldua pathti tidak menyangka kalau aku juga ikut pelatihan thepelti kalian. Yethung Ajuththimelatihku maltial alth." Hyoyeon mendekati Sehun.

"Mommy? Kau serius memasukkan si cadel ke pelatihan dengan usia semuda ini?" Yifan menunjuk Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ia merengek setiap melihat kalian berdua latihan menembak, bela diri, dan strategi."Hyoyeon tersenyum.

"Ya ampun Sehun! Nanti kalau kau sudah besar seperti noona, kita bertanding, bagaimana?" Xian mencubit pipi gembul adiknya dan menggendong Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Kita beldua tanding? Noona kalah, noona pelempuan lhoo, itu bukan plia thejati melawan pelempuan. Daddy thelalu mengatakan itu pada Yifan-ge kan?"Yifan melongo mendengar penuturan adiknya yang super polos itu.

"Uh...kau belajar dari siapa hmm?"Xian mengecup pipi Sehun yang putih bersih itu.

"Dali thiapa-thiapa! Tapi aku mathih ili pada kalian beldua."Yifan sudah berpikir yang negatif.

"Kau iri apa pada dua kakakmu hmm?" Hyoyeon mengelus pipi Sehun di gendongan Xian.

"Kau jangan aneh-aneh lho."Yifan mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Kalian beldua thudah punya nama lain thepelti Xian noona, nama lainnya Theohyun. Yifan gege, nama lainnya Klith, Kevin. Kalau aku apa, Mommy?" puppy eyes andalan dikeluarkan.

"Namaku Kris! Bukan Klith!" Yifan menatap adiknya sebal.

"Yah oppa maklum saja, dia belum bisa bicara 's' dan 'r' dengan benar. Menyebut namaku saja masih Theohyun, bukan Seohyun." Xian tersenyum.

"Tuh noona tahu, ih, noona cantik deh.."Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Xian.

"Sayang, kau tahu kata-kata seperti itu darimana?" sekarang giliran Hyoyeon yang menanyakan kenapa putra bungsunya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mendengal saat Yifan-ge belthama Fanny-noona." Eyesmile Sehun terlihat.

"Oppa..."Xian menatap Yifan tak percaya, sementara yang di tatap hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Sudah, Daddy kalian malam ini pulang, kalian tidak menyambutnya?" Hyoyeon mengambil alih Sehun dari gendongan Xian. Yifan menggandeng tangan Xian dan pergi menuju ruang tengah.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

Di ruang tengah, Yesung dan Donghae, pelatih sekaligus tangan kanan Zhoumi sedang membicarakan sesuatu sampai...

"Donghae Ajuththi!" Sehun berlari memeluk pria bernama Donghae itu.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah besar." Donghae mencolek dagu bocah tujuh tahun itu.

"Ajuththi, thudah lama aku tunggu lho! Aku thudah tidak thabal bellatih bela dili. Apalagi Yifan gege thelalu mengajak noona latihan, Thehun ingin ikut, Yethung Ajuththi hanya mengajali Thehun beltanding dengan tangan kothong, dan menembak dengan piththol ail thaja, bukan piththol yang dol dol dol itu." Donghae tertawa mendengar curhatan Sehun.

"Kau belum cukup umur Sehunnie." Kali ini Yifan ikut bertindak.

"Kau latihan dengan pistol mainan ini saja, pelurunya berupa anak panah tumpul. Gege dan noona memakai ini saat awal latihan." Yifan memberikan pistol sebesar handgun dan peluru mainan.

"Ini hanya mainan gege, aku tidak mau!"tolak Sehun, ia merengek ke Hyoyeon dan Donghae.

"Sehunnie, kau memakai pistol mainan ini untuk menguji ketepatan kamu menembak, kalau sudah pintar, gege akan memberikan handgun yang sebenarnya."Yifan mengacak rambut jamur Sehun, ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan topi koala abu-abu dari kepalanya.

"Gege, aku thuthah melapikannya!" protes Sehun. Xian hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Sedangkan Yesung, Donghae, dan Hyoyeon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yifan, kau sudah besar, mengalahlah pada adikmu."bujuk Hyoyeon.

"Ayo Kris, jadwal kita latihan." Yesung melirik arlojinya.

"Sehun, kita pergi beli mainan atau jalan-jalan yuk!" giliran Xian yang membujuk

"Tidak mau! Gege! Kembalikan topi koalaku! Gege!" kakak beradik itu berlarian.

"Aku pulang!" teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu. Sontak mereka menoleh.

"_Daddy! I'll be waiting fol you! Daddy, I miss you!_" Sehun melompat ke gendongan Hanggeng

"Me too, Sehunnie." Zhoumi mengecup pipi Sehun, dan menurunkannya.

"Wah, jagoan daddy bagaimana pelatihan kalian berdua?" Hanggeng menggendong Xian, dan mengelus pucuk rambut Yifan.

"Lancar saja daddy." Yifan memeluk ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua? Apa betah tinggal disini? Bagaimana perilaku anak-anakku?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Kami berdua masih bisa memberikan ilmu kami, dan terima kasih hyung." Ucap Yesung sopan.

"Santai saja. Ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Ambilah, aku ingin berbicara dengan Yesung ya, kalian jangan berbuat macam-macam!" Hanggeng mengecup kening Hyoyeon dan pergi bersama Yesung. Kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Hyung, aku curiga dengan keluarga Huang." Yesung membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sampai di 'Forbidden Room'

"Aku sudah dari dulu mencurigai Huang Zhoumi dan Jessica Huang. Selama kuamati, Yifan dan Xian bila bermain dengan Fanny dan Zi Tao, mereka pasti menanyakan latihan, senjata apa yang digunakan dan sebagainya. Fanny juga terlihat mengintimidasi nona Xian." Yesung menunjukkan rekaman kamera.

"Kita harus waspada..."desis Hanggeng.

"Yesung, bisakah kau dan Donghae membawa tiga putraku pergi ke Korea? Aku rasa,mereka bertiga tidak aman berada di sini." Hanggeng menghela nafas, menatap Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Xian dan Yifan berteman baik dengan anakku, Suho." Yesung merasakan angin malam itu berdesir lebih kencang dan dingin.

"Ketatkan penjagaan, aku tidak mau ada penyusup masuk." Yesung mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa, besok malam, kau harus kembali ke Korea. Samarkan nama anak-anakku. Kau bisa melakukannya." Hanggeng menepuk bahu Yesung.

"Sudah malam hyung, kau istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu malam. Ketua Yunho memastikan akan memarahimu jika kau memaksakan tubuh letihmu." Hanggeng mengangguk.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Besok, kalian akan melaksanakan pelatihan di Korea. Sehun ikut bersama kalian. Donghae ajusshi dan Yesung ajusshi akan mengawasi kalian selama di Korea. Mommy dan Daddy sudah membelikan rumah disana. Kalian jangan membuat repot, jangan nakal, dan kau Yifan, kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap adik-adikmu." Yifan mengangguk. Namun, Xian diam saja. Meskipun ia sering keluar negeri untuk pelatihan, tapi ia merasa kalau malam ini adalah pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan orang tuanya.

"Mommy, Thehun ingin disini menemani mommy saja. Thehun tidak mau belpithah dengan Mommy dan Daddy. Thehun tidak mau jauh dali Mommy." Sehun memeluk Hyoyeon erat sekali.

"Mom, berjanjilah setelah enam bulan kita pelatihan di Korea, Mommy menjenguk kami bertiga ya?" Yifan menatap ibunya.

"Dan Mommy, bisakah kita bertemu lagi setelah ini? Aku merasakan, aku akan berpisah dengan Mommy dan Daddy dalam waktu yang sangat lama."mata hazel Xian berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian bertiga adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah Mommy miliki. Mommy rela mati demi melindungi kalian. Semoga, Tuhan selalu melindungi anak-anak Mommy."Hyoyeon mengecup kening tiga anaknya.

"Tidurlah." Ketiga anak itu tidur dengan perasaan campur aduk. Khawatir dan waspada. Itulah yang sekarang mereka rasakan.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Hanggeng membuka pintu kamar. Ia menatap isterinya. Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Ini sudah malam, masalah sindikat itu, kita bahas besok lagi. Kesehatanmu sebagai partnerku lebih penting dari apapun."Hanggeng mengecup kening isterinya.

"Feelingku tidak enak, aku khawatir pada anak kita. Terutama Sehun, aku takut sekali. Apakah kau akan pergi ke kantor?"tanya Hyoyeon.

"Aku lelah, kita istirahat saja." Hanggeng membimbing isterinya ke kamar. Memang, ia juga merasakan apa yang Hyoyeon rasakan. Dan indra pendengar Hanggeng yang tajam, ia merasakan angin seperti lebih berdesir, ia langsung mendorong Hyoyeon untuk menunduk.

"Hyung, kita diserang! Amankan anak-anak, aku akan menahan mereka!" teriakan Donghae menyadarkan Hanggeng.

"Donghae, bawa anak isteriku ke Korea sekarang! Aku dan Yesung akan menahan mereka. Hyoyeon..." Hanggeng menatap isterinya.

"Berhati-hatilah..." Hanggeng tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Xiannie! Bangun! Kita diserang, cepat gendong Sehun." Yifan terbangun setelah mendengar baku tembak di halaman.

"Persiapkan apa yang penting untuk dibawa, dan siapkan senjatanya Oppa." Perlahan Xian menggendong Sehun yang tertidur pulas.

"Eungh...apa thudah pagi noona?"tanya Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sssstt..pakai topimu, dan jangan banyak protes. Diamlah." Xian memberi peringatan.

"Anak-anak ayo turun!"Donghae membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sehun tersenyum melihat Mommy-nya.

"Mommy!" Sehun berlari mendekati Hyoyeon.

"Pergilah, Mommy membantu Daddy disini. Yifan, mommy percaya padamu." Hyoyeon dan Donghae berpencar. Donghae membimbing tiga anak itu untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Hati-hati noona." Donghae menatap Hyoyeon, hanya dibalas senyum tipis.

"Ayo anak-anak." Mereka berlari menuju garasi mobil. Dan dengan cepat, Donghae membawa tiga anak itu pergi. Ternyata orang suruhan itu juga mengikuti mereka bahkan menembaki ban mobil. Sehun sudah membuka matanya, ia terus menatap ke rumahnya.

"Kubantu Ajusshi, Xian, Sehun, kalian tetap menunduk!" Yifan langsung menembaki empat mobil yang mengejar mereka, Sehun memeluk Xian semakin erat.

"Noona, apa kita sedang berlatih menembak? Kenapa Mommy dan Daddy.."

BLAAAAAAM! DUAAAAAAAR!

Sehun sontak membalikan badannya ke arah rumahnya, ia tersentak saat rumah itu terbakar.

"Noona, Mommy dan Daddy mereka tejebak, bagaimana, mereka pathti kepanathan, tolong meleka hikth...hiks...huaaaa...noona, aku takut...mommy..."Sehun menangis keras, Yifan-Xian sama seperti Sehun, namun mereka tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk terisak dan menangis.

"Kau kenapa membawa kita ke pusat kota? Payah!" Yifan mendengus. Ia memfokuskan pada mobil terdepan.

BLLSS! Berhasil!

"Berkurang satu tuan muda?"Yifan mengangguk.

"Xian, bantu aku!" Xian mengangguk, ia membuka jendela dan dua handgun di tangan mengeluarkan timah panas. Tapi, sial bagi mereka, ban mobil belakang terkena, dan membuat mobil sedikit oleng.

CRASHHHH!

"AAH!" Yifan terkena tembakan di lengannya.

"Ajusshi, percayakan mobil ini padaku, kita harus mengecoh mereka!" Xian langsung menarik Donghae ke kursi sebelahnya, menyebabkan mobil keluar jalur.

"Tapi, nona Xian.."

"Percayalah!" Xian menghentikan mobil tiba-tiba dan berbalik, sementara Donghae membuka alat komunikasi. Dua ban belakang sudah tertembak.

"Kita harus cari mobil baru!" Yifan menarik Sehun ke dalam gendongannya. Mereka memblokir jalan, dan mencegat sebuah Chevrollet kuning.

"Kami pinjam mobilmu!" Xian langsung menarik orang itu keluar. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi, setelah memastikan semua masuk ia tancap gas. Bocah tiga belas tahun itu terlihat yakin, wajah datarnya hanya fokus ke satu arah. Yifan memeluk Sehun, sedangkan Donghae terlibat baku tembak dengan tiga mobil itu.

"Xian didepanmu!" Yifan berteriak, Xia menoleh ke depan, tiga mobil menghadang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung banting stir ke kanan, ia bermanuver menuju Hunan, dan langsung memotong jalur dengan melompati pembatas. Seringai tercetak di bibir mungilnya.

"Kita menuju Hunan terlebih dahulu, dan memutar arah lewat pegunungan saja. Itu lebih baik untuk menghindari jatuhnya korban jiwa lebih banyak!"Donghae sudah bernafas lega, karena baku tembak telah berhenti.

"Putar balik, kita tidak mungkin melewati Hunan, kau mau cari mati Ajusshi?" Yifan menatap sengit Donghae.

"Kita lewat Beijing, dan kumohon tenangkan Sehun!"Xian membentak dari kursi kemudi.

"Akan kucari ruang komunikasi disini." Donghae, berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia menyeringai setelah menemukan tempatnya.

"Kalian kenal dengan Vincent Lee?" Yifan melirik Donghae.

"Ketua di jaringan komunikasi FBI?" tebak Yifan, ia mengangguk.

"Menurut perhitunganku, akan ada kapal yang berangkat ke Korea malam ini. Pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam." Xian melirik jam digital di mobil itu.

"Lima menit lagi, pegangan. Ini saatnya mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Yesung Ajusshi. Donghae ajusshi, bisakah kau pasangkan panelmu?" Xian menambah kecepatan, dan memotong jalur melewati jalur busway.

"Semoga panel penghemat ini bekerja." Donghae sibuk mengotak atik aki mobil yang berada di bawah kursi kemudi.

"Gege, aku takut.." Sehun mencicit. Yifan semakin mengerutkan pelukannya, mengusap punggung adiknya, sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin akan ketenangan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak berjanji bisa membawa mobil mewah ini ke korea dengan keadaan mulus!" Xian langsung menerobos petugas pelabuhan yang berada di pintu gerbang. Ia langsung menabrak pagar pembatas. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku menemukan titik koordinatnya! Belok kanan, dan kumpulkan keberanianmu, menurut perkiraanku, ada patroli polisi disana." Donghae mengingatkan Xian yang sudah mulai lepas kendali.

"Akan kuatasi, bersiaplah menjadi imigran gelap. Dan untukmu Sehun, noona tidak selemah yang kau kira." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yifan mendengar nada suara Xian yang seperti ular itu.

"Satu menit lagi, atau tidak sama sekali!" Xian bermanuver, entah, ia hanya berharap manuvernya berhasil, karena ini petama kali dalam hidupnya, bermanuver secara profesional

DOR!DOR!DOR!

"Shit! Polisi! Cepat Xiannie!" Donghae dan Yifan langsung menyembulkan kepala, dan menembak ban di dua mobil polisi yang mengejarnya.

"Itu ruang penyimpanan mobil kapal! Dek F kapal CTR1320!" Xian langsung menerjang palang pembatas, tiga detik lebih cepat, sebelum penutup kapal ditutup. Mereka bebas.

"Finnish!" Xian mendesah. Sehun masih tak mempercayai yang baru saja terjadi.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Selamat datang di kapalku Lee Donghae..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai! Aku kembali dengan ff baru. Lagi suka brothership ini. Entah kenapa setelah baca komik kakakku yang tertinggal, (aku gak tahu kalau nih my brada punya buku bagus, kukira hanya novel horror gaje) jikalau anda mau pergi sering-seringlah tinggal buku-buku anda, karena saya tidak modal/peace/

Tentang Kaihun? Tenang, nanti di chap depan...(kalau gak lupa)

Oke fix! Tidak terlalu lama...

Sekian

Samlekum!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot! Hoot!**

Main cast : Se Hun, Kris, Seohyun, Luhan

Other cast : All Member EXO, All Member SM

Genre : Action, Misteri, family, romance(?)

Summary : "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, sahabatku..."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Yoona?" Donghae tertegun menatap wanita di depannya. Mata rusa wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu masih memancarkan harapan padanya. Tapi, Donghae sudah mengikat janji kepada Hangeng untuk mengabdikan diri melindungi negara dalam masalah pelik ini. Dan ini, mengharuskan ia bercerai dengan istri tercintanya yang entah ia tidak tahu bisa berada di sini.

"Aku bukan Yoona. Ia sudah mati." Jawab wanita itu. Setelah diteliti, memang, pakaiannya tidak seperti Yoona yang dulu. Istri cantiknya itu selalu memakai sweater dan rok selutut. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Jeans ketat dengan _tank top_ dan jas hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan sebuah tanda di bahu kanannya terlihat ter-ekspos. Membuat Donghae terdiam. Ia terdiam. Bibirnya kelu seolah tak ada satu katapun.

"Naga hitam..."

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Ini kamar kalian." Seorang petugas membukakan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Xie xie." Petugas itu mengangguk. Mereka bertiga langsung menyamankan posisi di kasur. Yifan menatap dua adiknya. Sehun yang sedang berganti baju sendiri, dan Xian yang membaca buku di kasurnya.

"Gege, apa mommy akan menyuthul kita?" tanya Sehun, matanya menyiratkan pengharapan sebuah kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Yifan adalah 'ya'

"Entahlah." Yifan tak tega menatap adik bungsunya itu.

"Kalian berdua tidurlah, aku akan bicara dengan Donghae Ajusshi." Sehun dan Xian mengangguk, karena mau bagaimanapun, ini melewati jam tidur mereka.

"Istirahat yang cukup, Oppa." Yifan tersenyum, dan menutup pintu. Ia memakai mantelnya, sungguh, udara laut di musim gugur sangat tidak mengenakkan. Mata tajamnya mencari seseorang, ia melihat Donghae sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Yifan menghela nafas.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Ajusshi, apa kau sudah mendapat informasi dari Yesung Ajusshi?" Yifan membungkuk sopan.

"Donghae-ya, apa ini Wu Yifan? anak sulung Hanggeng-gege?" Vincent menatap Yifan tak percaya.

" Aku mohon bimbinganmu selama mereka di Korea, karena kau tahu? Mereka bertiga anak-anak cerdas. Yah, meskipun aku agak jengkel juga dengan beberapa perilaku mereka, tapi, kumohon, aku akan sangat repot melatih mereka sendirian." Kata Donghae.

"Ikut aku." Vincent tersenyum ramah. Sedangkan Donghae menghela nafas lega, karena sebaik-baiknya sahabatnya itu, ia masih memiliki sifat keras dan tertutup pada orang lain.

Vincent menggiring mereka ke ruang kendali. Saat Yifan masuk, semua orang membungkuk padanya. Dan itu membuat Yifan bingung, ia menyenggol Donghae, tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Kris. Kami disini sudah menunggumu." Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menyambut Kris dengan hangat.

"Menungguku?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang yang ada disitu. Dan ia baru menyadari satu hal, ia ada di kapal pelatihan calon anggota resimen yang baru!

"Begini, kami sudah ditugaskan oleh ketua Yunho untuk melatihmu. Kau anak pertama keluarga Wu. Dan kebetulan ayahmu seorang ketua resimen di akademi pelatihan, tepatnya akademi yang melatih siapapun yang tertarik menjadi agen inteligent seperti kita ini." Seseorang ber-nametag Kim Heechul menatap Yifan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Euhm...tapi, aku juga akan mengikuti pembelajaran di akademi pelatihan bersama dua adikku kan?"Yifan menatap Donghae yang sudah sibuk dengan komputer didepannya. Yifan memutar bola matanya malas, guru berlatihnya yang satu ini agak aneh.

"Kau juga akan mengikuti pelatihan selama tujuh tahun. Aku, Donghae, Yesung, dan Kwon Boa akan membina kalian secara langsung selama kalian di Korea." Heechul menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya di akademi.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Permisi, Ketua! Ada torpedo yang mengarahke baling-baling kapal. Diperkirakan itu dari gembong sindikat Zhang Jie Gu!" ucapan seseorang sukses membuat semua yang di ruangan itu kalang kabut.

"Kumpulkan semua penumpang di dek atas, mereka hanya mengincar anak-anak Wu! Donghae-ya! Bawa Yifan dan adiknya pergi dengan speedboad di buritan kapal. Palliwa!" Donghae segera menarik tangan Yifan dan menuju kamar mereka menginap.

"Xiannie! Sehunnie! Yak! Bangun, pertarungan kedua kita dimulai!" Yifan dengan cekatan mengambil mantel dan memasangkannya di tubuh Sehun, Xian langsung bersiap meski dengan menahan kantuk yang amat sangat.

"Kajja!" mereka langsung berlari menuju dek F di bagian bawah. Didepan mereka, tiga orang menghadang langkah.

"Minggir!" Yifan dan Donghae langsung bertindak, mereka dengan cepat dilumpuhkan. Namun, keberuntungan tidak berpihak mereka, pemantik api mengenai sebuah mobil. Dan dengan cepat membakar dek F setengahnya.

"Ayo, itu speedboadnya!" Donghae melepas jasnya, ia menyalakan mesin, sedangkan Yifan menyiapkan bahan bakar.

DOR!

"Shit! Siap-Vincent?" Donghae menatap rekan kerjanya itu, di matanya hanya ada kebencian.

"Kaget, hmm? Kau tak akan kubiarkan lolos dari kapal ini! Dan kupastikan akademi itu menjadi milikku!" Donghae yang sudah sangat geram langsung menyambut serangan pertama dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku kecewa padamu Aiden!" Vincent menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka dari awal? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan kematian mereka bertiga?" tiga anak Wu itu terperanjat mendengar perkataan Vincent.

"Mungkin aku akan membunuh mereka suatu hari nanti, tapi tidak dengan cara pengecut seperti ini, Vin! Kau memperbudak istriku! Untuk apa kau merebutnya? Dendam masa lalu? Cih!" Donghae tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari tiga anak Wu itu.

"Dengar, Hae...Saat kau mengambil janji itu, kau tahu? Yoona sedang hamil! Dan itu anakmu! Tapi apa? Kau malah meninggalkannya! Kau tidak pernah menjenguknya kan?!" Donghae terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Vincent.

"Dan kau tahu cerita selanjutnya kan? Tada! Ia berganti nama menjadi Roxane dan ia di pihakku!" Donghae langsung menerjang Vincent dengan geram. Mereke terlibat pertarungan sengit, namun, mereka tidak menyadari kobaran api yang sudah mulai membesar. Yifan mengambil inisiatif. Ia memungut pistol milik Donghae dan menembakannya ke Vincent.

DOR!

"Aku sudah melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan darimu, Ajusshi, dan maaf kalau aku telah membunuhmu! Ayo Donghae ajusshi, kita pergi." Mereka menaiki speedboad berukuran sedang itu, melewati lautan malam yang dingin tanpa kehangatan sama sekali.

"Kalian tak akan selamat! Speedboad itu sudah kulubangi bagian bawah! Biarlah aku mati disini, kalian akan mati dimakan ikan yang kelaparan, apalagi daging anak bungsu Wu, pasti sedap sekali!" Vincent berteriak dari dalam kapal. Yifan yang sudah geram setengah mati langsung menembak mati orang itu di dadanya.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, sahabatku..." Donghae menatap sendu Vincent yang terbaring bersimbah darah. Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Satu tersenyum miris, dan satunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Meleka benal ge, bagian kapal ini thudah dilubangi." Sehun menggerakkan tangannya.

"Yifan! Praktekkan ilmu mengemudimu, aku akan mengurus kebocoran ini!" Donghae berkutat dengan beberapa alat yang tersedia, sedangkan Xian mencari titik koordinat keberadaan mereka sekarang, sementara si kecil Sehun merangkak mendekati mesin di bagian belakang speedboad. Ia mengamati detik-detik tenggelamnya kapal itu, tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Apa olang-olang itu mengejal thehun? Ah, noona, gege, dan ajuththi thedang thibuk. Baiklah, thekalang gililanku." Sehun mengambil dua pistol milik Xian. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah dua speedboad itu.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku, tidak bitha menjadi olang baik thepenuhnya. Aku halus melakukan ini demi kethelamatan noona, gege, dan ajuththi. Maafkan aku Tuhan, Mommy, Daddy." Bocah sepuluh tahun itu menangis, ia menarik nafas dan..

DOR!DOR!

Tiga orang itu langsung menoleh, dan mereka kaget bukan main melihat dua pistol milik Xian berada di genggaman Sehun, dua speedboad kecil yang berputar tak tentu arah tanpa pengemudi, dan air mata di pipi bocah itu. Dan, mereka menyadari, bocah itu sudah membunuh...

"Hiks...hiks...noona!" Sehun langsung luruh, Xian langsung menangkap tubuh adik kecilnya itu. Merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Meninggalkan Yifan dan Donghae yang mematung.

"Noona...aku...jahat...aku...mem...hiks..bunuh...orang...maafkan...aku...noona...noona...mau...hiks..malah...hiks...pada...hiks...thehun...hiks...tidak...apa...apa." Xian hanya memeluk adiknya, memberi ketenangan setelah apa yang diperbuat adiknya.

"Kau melakukan hal benar Sehunnie, kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kita semua tidak akan selamat dan berakhir di tangan orang-orang yang mengejar kita." Donghae memeluk anak didiknya itu, meninggalkan Yifan yang masih menatap adiknya tanpa bergeming. Sehun hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Xian, menghindari tatapan Yifan.

"Gege...uhmm...maaf...gege...hiks..hiks...huaaa!" Sehun memeluk kaki Yifan yang masih tak bergeming, bahkan untuk mengangkatnya pun tidak. Yifan memandang langit, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya sangat sesak.

"Gege..." Yifan menoleh ke arah lain. Membiarkan Sehun terus menarik-narik celana panjang Yifan. Ya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja adiknya lakukan. Namun, ia tahu, adiknya hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya. Sebuah air mata turun dari mata onyx Yifan, ia langsung menarik Sehun ke pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan kami. Kau tumbuh dengan baik Sehunnie, aku bangga padamu, uljima.." Yifan memeluk adik kecilnya yang masih shock itu. Xian dan Donghae menghela nafas lega.

"Aku menemukan titik koordinat kapal ini, kita sudah sampai di laut Jepang, dan mungkin, kapal itu sudah memberikan sinyal SOS ke pangkalan Jepang."Xian mengalihkan perhatian.

"Berapa jarak dari sini?"Donghae menatap laptop itu.

"Lima sampai tujuh mil."Xian membuat perkiraan dan taksiran sederhana.

"Ayo naik!" sebuah kapal mendekati mereka, sontak mereka berempat menengok ke sumber suara itu. Heechul dan Taeyeon tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangga.

"Kalian? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudahlah, ceritanya panjang, kapal itu tak akan bertahan lama." Heechul mengangkat Sehun dan Xian, sementara Yifan sibuk mengemasi peralatan. Donghae tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Heechul.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

_Akademi Pelatihan Militer, Korea Selatan: 3 Maret 2009; 09.00 a.m..._

"Sehun! Kupastikan kau tidak mendapat jatah makan siang nanti di asrama!" seorang yeoja mengejar namja yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"Mianhae noona, aku membolos pelajaranmu, aku ada urusan!" Sehun berlari di koridor akademi itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Dasar anak nakal! Beraninya kau memanggilku noona!" bentak yeoja itu.

"Mianhaeyo, Sooyoung seosangnim! Lagipula kau seumuran dengan Kris hyung, bye noona!" Sehun berlari menuju lapangan basket di belakang sekolah, ia tersenyum melilhat seorang namja tan sedang berlatih.

"Bagaimana? Kau membolos pelajaran Sooyoung noona?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu. Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil bola di tangan namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Stephan, aplause for you, asal nantinya kau tidak berurusan dengan Shim seosangnim, suaminya." namja tan itu merebut kembali bola basket itu, dan strike, bola masuk ke dalam ring.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama resmiku Alex!" yang dipanggil Alex hanya nyengir melihat deathglare plus eyesmile Sehun.

"Arra, Sehunnie!" namja kulit tan itu mengacak rambut cokelat Sehun.

"Kai! Kau ingin bertanding ha?!" tantang Sehun.

"Dua ronde saja, tadi pagi aku sudah dapat jadwal." Kai menyeringai. Mereka melempar bola basket, dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap pertarungan tangan kosong.

PLETAK!

"Kalian sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan berlatih tanpa pengawasan! Dan jam berapa ini? Kalian berdua membolos hah?! Ayo ikut aku! Kupastikan telinga kalian merah." Seorang namja datang dan langsung menarik telinga kanan Sehun dan telinga kiri Kai.

"A...ampun...S...Ssss...Suho hyung! Adaw!" Suho semakin mengencangkan putaran di telinga Kai.

"Sehun, kau membolos pelajaran Choi seosangnim kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku kan juga berlatih bersama Kai disini! Adaw, appo hyung! Kau dengan roomate-mu kejam sekali, nanti ku adukan Xian noona kalau kau menyukainya!" ancam Sehun.

"Dan akan kuadukan D.O hyung kalau kau menghilangkan pistol kesayangannya!"tambah Kai.

"Bawa saja dua berandal itu, lagipula aku sudah pusing mengurus adik bungsuku yang satu itu Suho-ssi." Xian sudah duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku.

"Lagipula pistol D.O sudah diganti dengan yang terbaru oleh Ketua Yunho, kau boleh membawa pasangan KaiHun ini ke ruang konseling." Xian meneruskan membaca bukunya.

"Huwaaaaaaa...noona...kau kejam!" Sehun merengut, Kai memutar bola matanya, dan Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hyung, sepertinya setelah ini akan ada adegan _Kris-hyung-tolong-aku-dari-Xian-noona_"Kai melirik Suho yang mengangguk.

"Suho! Bawa mereka ke ruang konseling sekarang!" dan pasangan Kaihun itu langsung diam saat melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Kajja! Hyung-mu sudah mengizinkan kok." Suho tersenyum, tapi, bagi Kaihun, itu bukan senyum angelic seperti biasa.

"Hyung...adaw! Ish!" Kris dan Xian hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua maknae di bagian pengawasan mereka. Si sulung dari Wu bersaudara itu hanya tersenyum.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Kris melepas jasnya dan duduk disamping Xian.

"Nama murid yang terkena black list." Xian masih sibuk melihat buku itu. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, menarik nafas, udara musim semi sudah dimulai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Mommy dan Daddy ya?" ucapan Kris membuat Xian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sudah lima tahun, ya? Hah.." Kris menutup matanya, sekilas ia mengingat kejadian di laut itu, ia masih tidak percaya adik bungsunya itu bisa membunuh dua orang.

"Mommy dan Daddy bagaimana ya?"ucapan Xian membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sudah lima tahun, tapi mereka tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Apa mereka tidak selamat? Kau melihat rumah kita terbakar, kan?" Xian hanya mengangguk.

"Ada anak baru kelas 11-D. Pindahan dari Qingdao."Xian mencari lembaran biodata yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Sudah trima saja, lagipula Donghae Ajusshi juga mengizinkan siapapun masuk sekolah ini,kan? Lalu kenapa kau minta pendapatku, tidak ke Suho?"Kris terkekeh mendapati adik perempuannya sedangn berpikir.

"Marganya Huang." Ucapan Xian sangat pelan, tapi itu bisa didengar Kris dengan jelas. Sangat jelas, malah.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Semoga kalian senang dengan ff di penghujung Mei ini. Ok! Maaf kalau aku belum balas review. Chapter depan mungkin, bye...

Permintaanku...

Sempatkanlah untuk review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoot! Hoot!**

Main cast : Se Hun, Kris, Seohyun, Luhan

Other cast : All Member EXO, All Member SM

Genre : Action, Misteri, family, romance(?)

Summary : "Selamat datang di kapalku Lee Donghae..."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus berakhir di lantai toilet ini sih? Bukannya toilet koridor tiga paling banyak ya?"gerutuan kecil dari mulut Sehun tak berhenti, namun semakin panjang.

"Kau kelas sepuluhkan?" dua orang mendekati Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengepel lantai toilet. Anggukan saja dari mereka.

"Kami temani, aku Chanyeol dan ini Baekhyun. Kami juga dihukum Suho hyung." Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Aku Kai, dan ini Sehun."

"Cepat selesaikan, dan ikut aku ke bagian kedisiplinan siswa!"Suho memperhatikan empat orang itu yang masih mengerjakan dengan ogah-ogahan, sesekali gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibir mereka.

Setelah satu jam berkelit dengan pel, sikat, dan pengharum ruangan, mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah gedung bagian kedisiplinan siswa.

"Luhan hyung, Yixing-ah, kau urus mereka berempat. Ada siswa baru yang di urus Kris, entah kenapa ia turun tangan. Padahal kan ia hanya di bagian praktek ilmu pertahanan. Mungkin seperti bekas tahanan." Suho melirik Luhan.

"Ya! Jangan melihatku seperti itu Joomyeon!" Suho tersenyum dan kembali dari gedung itu, meninggalkan Luhan dan Yixing dengan tatapan meng-intimidasi ke arah mereka (read:KaiHunChanBaek)

"Kalian tahu, kalian sudah membolos selama setahun belakangan ini. Dan catatan black list kalian terpenuhi mencapai skor 250. Sungguh hebat!" seringai tercetak di bibir mungil Luhan.

"Hyung, kau itu terlalu manis untuk berada di bagian kedisiplinan-adaw!"Kai melirik Sehun yang cemberut.

"Psst...wajah Luhan sunbae memang manis, tapi mereka berdua pernah melawan kumpulan preman di distrik Gwangju bulan lalu. Dia dijuluki Adolf Hitler karena ia bertindak tegas terhadap hoobaenya dan berani menantang Kris sunbae berduel tangan kosong, aku tidak tahu kau menonton atau tidak." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Sehun menegang. Jadi ini orang yang di sebut Adolf Hitler di asramanya?

"Luhan-ge, bagaimana kalau mereka kita beri hukuman untuk menuliskan biodata untuk check up dan persiapan militer tahun depan dan pendaftaran anggota baru FBI? Tidak mungkin jika hanya aku, kau, Suho, D.O, Seohyun, dan Yoona. Itu tidak membantu, pakailah mereka. Lagipula mereka juga berandalan di kelasnya kan? Bagaimana sekali-kali mereka kita kurung di ruang bahasa?"Yixing tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"MWO!?" yah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi empat orang berandal ini.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

Sementara itu di ruang administrasi asrama gedung II, seorang pemuda bermata panda menarik tasnya dan berjalan menuju koridor sambil melihat pintu kamar yang ia lewati. _Baby Kyu & Baby Min room,Perfect Minho & Cute Taemin._

Namja itu terkekeh melihat nama-nama kamar yang ia lewati, tapi yang membuat ia bingung kenapa sepi sekali? Ia melirik arlojinya, jam 9.00 a.m mungkin mereka sedang berada di kelas.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, ia harus mencari kamarnya setelah melalui tes wawancara rumit dengan seseorang bernama Kris dan Suho, dan tes tertulis dari seorang bernama Seohyun yang sibuk mencatat siswa yang terkena black list, mungkin tiga sunbaenya sangat overprotektif dengan keselamatan seluruh murid dan jangan lupakan satu hal, KEDISIPLINAN!

"Annyeong, kaukah yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?" seorang namja berpipi gembul menghampirinya. Namja bermata panda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kim Minseok, sunbaemu di sekolah ini. Kita akan menjadi roomate, dan, sini, kubawakan tasmu. Aku mendengar dari Seohyun kau pucat saat menjalani test tadi, dan ia memberi tahuku bahwa aku akan punya roomate, ah sudahlah, ayo!" Minseok membawakan tas Tao yang kecil sajalah.^_^

"Seohyun sunbae itu yang menjadi pengawasan test tertulis tadi ya, Minseok sunbae?"tanya Tao kepada pemuda yang berpipi bulat itu.

"Panggil saja Xiumin hyung, kita akan menjadi roomate, Seohyun memang bertugas sebagai siswa pencatat kelakuan baik dan buruk di sekolah ini. Yah, mungkin seperti malaikat, tapi dalam bentuk orang. Kau pasti berdebar jika bertemu dengannya, ia memang tidak banyak bicara. Ia akan bicara banyak jika menyangkut nama baik sekolah ini." Xiumin menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Tao.

"Mana berkasmu?" Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ditahan Kris sunbae, ada sebagian yang belum lengkap." Ucapan Tao membuat tubuh Xiumin menegang, ia berbalik menatap namja yang menunduk itu.

"Berhati-hatilah, ia kakak dari Seohyun. Pemegang kendali di ilmu pertahanan, orangnya dingin. Ia ketua asrama kita, ia mengalami kejadian tragis lima tahun lalu di Qingdao, dan itu membuat Kris dan Seohyun menjadi seperti ini, kalau aku kenal baik dengannya, tapi, kau tak usah khawatir, adik bungsu mereka, Sehun, terkenal biang keladi di sekolah ini." Xiumin terkekeh mengingat adik Kris yang satu itu.

Tao terdiam. Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian lima tahun lalu. Kesalah pahaman yang dibuat seseorang yang membuat ayahnya tewas, dan ibunya diperkosa, dan kakaknya entah dimana. Dan disaat bersamaan, mansion keluarga Wu yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya meledak setelah sempat terjadi baku tembak.

"Tao-er? Gwaenchana?" Xiumin bingung melihat namja bermata panda itu.

"Hyung, bisa kau antar aku menemui Luhan gege?" tanya Tao.

Empat pemimpin asrama itu sedang berada di ruangan rapat khusus. Mereka tak bicara sepatah katapun dari tadi, hanya ada wajah tegang sambil menatap foto di depannya. Yang mereka khawatirkan sudah terjadi, kejadian yang selama ini selalu dihindari oleh semua orang yang pernah menjadi ketua asrama disini.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Anak biadab itu ada disini, Kevin! Kita harus melenyapkannya. Aku tak mau kita dicap sebagai ketua asrama yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab! Kau ketua tertinggi disini, kau tinggal laporan dengan Yunho seosangnim, Changmin seosangnim, dan Donghae seosangnim. Dia yang menyebabkan ayahku mati, Kevin!" seorang yeoja berambut hitam itu mendengus, jika hal yang menyangkut tentang ayahnya, ia akan sangat emosional.

"Taeyeon-ssi, kita pikirkan baik-baik dulu. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru." Kris mendesah, sungguh, ia sangat muak dengan kelakuan ketua asrama putri yang satu itu.

"Kita harus menyelidiki orang itu terlebih dahulu, bukan mengandalkan marga. Kau kenapa tadi tidak ikut ke ruangan administrasi?" Suho melirik Taeyeon remeh.

"Suho-ssi, kau tidak tahu jika aku ada pertemuan di perpustakaan?"sanggah Taeyeon.

"Bukannya Yoona, Taeyeon-ssi?" yeoja yang sedang membaca buku itu menurunkan kaca mata bacanya.

"Kalian selalu memojokkanku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi kan?"Taeyeon menuding Victoria.

"Dan kau Suho, kau masih punya Ibu, bahkan bekerja disini sebagai koki di aula besar. Kris, kau memiliki dua adik dan paman yang menyayangiku, sedang aku? Kalian tidak tahu-"

BRAK!

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu Taeyeon-ssi. Kau tidak perlu membahas tentang keluarga, aku muak mendengar itu. Aku bersikap seperti ini untuk menghilangkan rasa kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi sejak lima tahun lalu! Kau tahu, aku bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa, supaya semua orang mengira aku hidup seperti bocah lainnya." Kris menatap Taeoyeon tajam, namun yeoja itu membalas tatapan Kris.

"Kau tidak merasakan karena kau anak terbuang, kan?" Taeyeon mencibir. Ucapannya sukses membuat Suho dan Victoria terperangah. Mereka berdua tidak berani melerai jika sudah seperti ini. Mereka juga melihat Kris tengah mengepalkan tangan, dan menahan air matanya.

"Kuberi tahu kalian yang ada disini. Sikap overprotektif-ku terhadap dua adikku itu karena peristiwa di Qingdao, China lima tahun lalu. Dan kalian salah mengira jika Seohyun terlihat seperti yeoja kutu buku, ataupun Sehun si biang onar." ucapan Kris sontak membuat tiga ketua asrama itu menganga. Kris menghela nafas.

"Soal Sehun, kalian jangan menganggap Sehun anak kemarin sore. Di usianya yang sepuluh tahun, saat kami dekejar dengar speedboat, ia membunuh dua orang dengan pistol dikedua tangan kecilnya..."setelah berkata begitu, Kris langsung mengambil jas sekolahnya dan pergi dari ruang rapat itu.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Baik adik-adikku tersayang, kalian akan menulis biodata satu sekolah disini. Ada empat puluh orang yang akan membantu kalian, aku akan mengawasi dari CCTV dan, jika kalian mau mebajak, maaf, karena itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh aku dan Lay, selamat bekerja." Luhan menutup pintu dan berlalu pergi dengan Lay.

"Baik, kita disini. Dengan kesalahan yang entah aku tidak tahu, satu ruangan dengan orang berkacamata, menulis berkas, dan terlibat masalah dengan Adolf Hitler dari asrama I, sudahlah, kerjakan saja" Chanyeol menatap ke seluruh tumpukkan kertas, guru dan murid yang mendapat tugas, dan sebagainya. Mereka berempat mulai menulis, dan menganalisa di komputer. Saat sore, mereka baru menyelesaikan setengah dari ribuan kertas-kertas itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kopi ada jika mau. Aku pergi duluan. Annyeong." Guru terakhir itu menutup pintu. Menyisakan empat orang itu yang masih berkutat dengan komputer dan pena di masing-masing tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka pekerjaan dewan kesiswaan sangatlah berat." Kai merenggangkan ototnya.

"Aku tidak suka kopi, apa ada bubble tea?" Sehun mengotak-atik mesin di depannya.

"Itu mesin kopi, babo!" Baekhyun menggerung malas melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kalian tahu, siapa shift malam di gedung B?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Pelafalanmu kurang jelas, bisa diulangi Sehunnie?" Chanyeol bingung saat Sehun berkata shift malam menjadi 'thift malam'

"Kau tak tahu hyung? Bungsu Wu ini agak susah berbicara atau mengucapkan huruf 's' jadi harap maklum." Kai menoleh ke Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kyeopta namja!" Baekhyun melupakan pekerjaannya dan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. Ia memutar dan meremas pipi Sehun yang putih bersih itu, ia kemudian melepaskan dan terlihatlah pipi Sehun yang merah.

"Ish, hyung jahat sekali!" Sehun menghindari Baekhyun dan bergelung dengan kertas-kertas itu lagi, membuat Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sudah selesai belum? Sepuluh menit lagi aku dan Lay ke situ, sudah rapi ya?!" suara dari audiospeaker menggema di ruangan itu.

"MWO?!" yah, mereka kalang kabut. Mengingat sepuluh menit, tapi kertas itu masih begitu banyak dimeja. Sesekali mereka menengok ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul lima sore, dua jam menuju makan malam, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Huh, mudah-mudahan aku tidak dimarahi Suho hyung masuk asrama telat." Ucapannya diamini tiga orang itu, mengingat keganasan ketua asramanya jika berhadapan dengan murid yang terlambat, apalagi Sehun yang sekamar. Doakan saja supaya mereka tidak melihat transformasi malaikat menjadi iblis di malam yang mencekam ini.

CKLEK!

Empat orang itu menatap pintu yang terbuka itu dengan tatapan horor, dan tubuh yang menegang. Bukan karena takut yang masuk sadako atau sejenisnya, tapi jika Adolf Hitler yang masuk, bisa berbahaya.

"Bagaimana-"

"AAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Baik, kembali dengan saya, seorang author yang ngga modal karena komik pinjamannya, datang lagi dengan chapter terbaru, semoga menikmati(emang apaan)

Untuk kakakku tercinta...sliahkan sibuk mengurus sekolah terus...karena kujamin rak bukumu akan amburadul! Makanya! Kalau punya buku jangan disembunyiin, rak buku di rumah kan banyak! Jadi satu kan bisa? Lagipula rak kita kan jadi satu, gengsi amat situ jadi laki! PMS kah? #okelupakan

Tentang chapter ini, entah kenapa beberapa chap lagi aku pingin ada adegan KAIHUN yang lagi dramatis. Kebetulan kemarin dapat inspirasi setelah lihat _Harry Potter : The Goblet of Fire_, setuju gak kalau Sehun ditinggal mati Kai dan Luhan berusaha menghibur? Kebalikannya PMH.

Terus...jangan jadi silent readers ya...jebal...review kalian itu bensin(?)ku untuk melanjutkan cerita...

Review..jangan lupa...


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoot! Hoot!**

Main cast : Se Hun, Kris, Seohyun, Luhan

Other cast : All Member EXO, All Member SM

Genre : Action, Misteri, family, romance(?)

Summary : Sehun berlari setelah mendengar iming-iming bubble tea. Seohyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingu Kai itu. Entah kenapa Kai mau dengan Sehun, mengingat kelakuannya saja seperti itu

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Empat orang itu menatap pintu yang terbuka itu dengan tatapan horor, dan tubuh yang menegang. Bukan karena takut yang masuk sadako atau sejenisnya, tapi jika Adolf Hitler yang masuk, bisa berbahaya.

"Bagaimana-"

"AAAAAAAAA!" empat orang itu langsung bersembunyi di bawah meja. Mereka tidak berani membuka mata.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian sembunyi?" Kris menatap empat orang yang masih bersembunyi, Kris melihat tumpukan kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di kolong meja.

"Eomma, aku masih mau hidup, mau sekolah, jangan kau jadikan kami budakmu wahai diktator yang agung, Adolf Hitler..." Kris terdiam melihat racauan Baekhyun karena ketakutan, ia mendekati Kai.

"Kai-ah...kau tak makan malam?" Kris mendekati Kai yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kertas.

"Uh, ampun Lu-ge, eh? Luhan sunbae, aku tidak nakal lagi, aku tidak mau tubuhku memutih karena dihukum terus, sunbae...kumohon, aku tidak mau absku hilang..."

"Tuan Adolf Hitler yang baik, bukankah kau sudah mati? Kenapa hinggap di jiwa Luhan sunbae? Ia judes sekali, maukah kau kembali ke alammu?" Kris menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan yang paling menarik pasti milik adik bungsunya, cadelnya akan keluar jika ketakutan.

"Lulu-hyung yang manith, eh Luhan thunbae yang manly, thehun mathih labil. Thehun thudah kurus dari dulu. Yifan ge pernah mengatai thehun bambu berjalan, jadi thehun mohon ijinkan thehun makan malam, thehun janji gak nakal thama Th...Th...Thuho hyung, patuh pada peraturan, tidak membuat onar. Dan merethtui hubunganmu dengan noonaku...bahkan kalau kau mau duel dengan Krith hyung aku iklhath lahir batin...kalau gak lupa..."tawa Kris meledak mendengar racauan Sehun.

"Ya, kalian bangunlah, ini aku bukan Luhan." Kris menahan gelinya dengan memegangi perutnya. Sontak mereka berdiri dan menatap Kris horor. Namun, mereka tidak akan sanggup menatap mata elang itu lebih lama.

"Hyung, kau mempermainkan kami ya?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kebetulan aku mendengar percakapan Lay dan Luhan tentang hukuman kalian, mereka mengatakan padaku kalau hukuman kalian sudah selesai, dan kusampaikan saja sekalian. Pergi mandi, dan siap-siap. Jam makan malam satu jam lagi." Kris mengacak surai cokelat Sehun dan pergi dari ruang bahasa. Mereka menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, Sehunnie...kau dari dulu memang bambu berjalan, karena kau kurus, ah ani, RATA!" Kris menutup pintunya dan..

"AHAHAHHAHAHA" meledaklah tawa mereka bertiga.

"Ish, kalian ini." Sehun merengut, ia membereskan buku dan penanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau Kyungsoo hyung memberiku jatah daging terakhir yang sedikit. Kita tidak mau kelaparan kan? Kajja." Yah, persahabatan memang indah, lebih indah dari apapun, bahkan berlian sekalipun, namun, siapa sangka kalau suatu hari nanti mereka harus memperjuangkan makna dari kata 'persahabatan' itu sendiri.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Ini kamarnya." Xiumin menunjukkan kamar bertuliskan _'Deer Lu and Xing Xing Lay'_

"Hyung duluan saja." Tao mempersilahkan Xiumin.

"Setengah tujuh akan ada pembagian jaga asrama di setiap asrama, asrama kita jauh dari sini, jangan lama-lama. Atau, kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang Wu Yifan itu." Xiumin menyeruput milk tea-nya, meninggalkan Tao yang ragu mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Ah, Zi Tao? Kapan kau datang? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang menjemputmu. Kenalkan ini Lay." Luhan tersenyum melihat sepupunya itu dengan ragu menjabat tangan Lay.

"Zi Tao imnida." Lay tersenyum, ia menggeser badannya supaya Tao bisa masuk.

"Heh, jangan ke kamar. Kita ke aula besar saja. Ini sudah 6.15 p.m kajja!" mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan ke aula besar. Tampak banyak murid berseliweran di koridor utama sekolah.

BRUUK!

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja." Tao membungkuk pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, bubble-mu itu nanti kita beli lagi, sekarang lebih baik temui noonamu terlebih dahulu." Kai menepuk bahu Sehun, Tao mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang mengarah pada gelas bubble tea-nya yang tumpah.

"Akan ku ganti." Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa uang, ia menyodorkan ke arah Sehun. Namun, Sehun tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap tumpahan bubble tea itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kai, Sehun! Ayo! Kau tidak mau bertemu noonamu?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali, mereka mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, gelas bubble teanya yang sudah tak terbentuk.

"Ups! Kalian berdua membawa obatnya?" Baekhyun menyenggol Kai dan Chanyeol, mereka menggeleng.

"Kajja Sehunnie..." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun, namun segera ditepisnya. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sengit Luhan dan Tao.

"Kau tahu? Aku membuatnya susah payah untuk noonaku, dan kau menghancurkan begitu saja?!" Sehun menatap Luhan dan Tao dengan tatapan susah diartikan. Meskipun Luhan dan Tao ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan 's' yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Lagipula itu hanya bubble tea-kan? Kau bisa membelinya lagi, di kantin juga ada minuman seperti ini."jawab Luhan acuh.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara Luhan-ssi." Sehun berdesis, suaranya sangat berbeda.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tao.

"..." Sehun terdiam, ia tahu konsekuensi perkelahian di luar jam pelajaran itu tidak boleh. Apalagi hanya karena masalah sepele, namun, setiap melihat wajah tirus noonanya, amarahnya bangkit.

"Apa kau mau berduel denganku?"tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Ucapan Luhan membuat semua siswa yang berada di koridor menoleh, tidak salahkah Luhan berduel dengan anak kelas sepuluh pembuat onar? Sehun menatap Luhan, ia mengangguk.

"Kita ke lapangan utama." Luhan berjalan bersama Tao dan Lay. Sehun berjalan menunduk sembari terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf kepada noonanya. Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sudah tegang duluan, yah, meskipun mereka berempat satu tingkat dengan Luhan di kelas taekwondo, tapi Luhan kan rusa...rusa pasti gesit,kan?

"Kuulangi, hanya karena bubble tea jatuh?" Tao menatap Luhan yang menatap Sehun.

"Hhh, baiklah, pertandingan duel antara Sehun dan Luhan, tanpa senjata, hanya dengan tangan kosong! Kedua pihak bersiap...Mulai!" Chanyeol menjadi MC mendadak.

Perkelahian dimulai, Sehun terlihat hanya mengelak setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan Luhan, sementara Baekhyun berdoa sambil menutup matanya. Kai? Ia menikmati duel itu dengan sebungkus popcorn di tangan, entah darimana ia dapat. Meskipun dalam hati terdalamnya...ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehunnya itu. Kuulangi Sehun-NYA!

"Balas aku Wu Sehun!" Luhan geram saat melihat Sehun hanya menghindar.

"Kau tidak tahu, menjatuhkanmu itu bahkan sangat mudah, namun aku ingat pesan noona. Kalahkan lawanmu tanpa lawanmu merasakan kekalahan." Sehun tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Ia tahu, Luhan memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Sehun! Ada apa denganmu?! Balas Luhan!" Chanyeol meneriaki nama Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas, jujur ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia menoleh ke asrama I, Kris memandangnya dengan tajam. Ia muak, lebih baik ini segera di akhiri.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau tak pernah fokus dan hanya menghindar?" Luhan dengan geram memukul sudut bibir Sehun hingga berdarah.

"Cukup! Aku muak, dan asal kau tahu? Aku dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu Luhan-ssi! Kau minta aku membalasmukan?" Sehun menyeringai kecil dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba saat kaki Luhan akan menendang, ia langsung mengunci pergerakannya, dan membanting Luhan hingga jarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

PROK!PROK!PROK!

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menatapnya kosong, tiba-tiba saja ia berlutut. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat badannya. Semua orang tak percaya menatap adegan itu, adegan seorang biang onar menangis di depan banyak mata.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh, ia mendapati Seohyun tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan bekas air mata di pipi putihnya. Di belakang Seohyun, Kris, Donghae, dan Yunho seosangnim mengikuti.

"Noona, mianhae, aku melakukan kesalahan...hiks...tak...seharusnya...hiks...aku hilang kendali...noona..." Seohyun merengkuh adik kecilnya itu, malam itu jam makan malam di tunda.

"Noona hanya menanyakan, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Luhan?" Seohyun menangkup wajah adiknya yang sudah memerah. Sekilas, ia melihat Luhan tengah dibantu oleh Tao dan Lay.

"Aku mendengar kesehatan noona menurun, maka dari itu aku ber-inisiatif membuatkanmu bubble tea supaya noona tersenyum, walaupun seperih apapun itu...tapi, saat aku sudah selesai, seseorang menabrakku dan bubble teanya tumpah." Sehun menunduk.

"Aigo, kau tak usah repot membuatkanku seperti itu kalau hasilnya begini. Tapi, aku berterima kasih kepada adikku yang manis ini, sudah susah payah membuat, meski aku tidak jadi meminumnya. Sudah, aku tidak mau ada air mata di pelupuk matamu ini."Seohyun mengusap bekas air mata Sehun, dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hyung, kalau kau marah silahkan..." Sehun menatap Kris yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sempat melihat air mata di mata kakak sulungnya itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, tapi, kau sudah melakukan hal benar. Aku dan Seohyun tidak bisa terus mendampingimu, suatu hari, kau pasti akan menempuh hidupmu sendiri. Fokuslah pada masa depanmu. Kami selalu mendukung dengan doa, hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan." Kris tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut jamur Sehun yang berwarna cokelat itu.

"aku terharu..." Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan Kai di saku kemejanya.

"Seohyun noona, aku padamu..." ucapan ngelantur Baekhyun sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Haish, sudah, kembali ke aula besar. Kita makan malam!" rombongan murid pun langsung menuju aula besar setelah melihat tontonan gratis di lapangan utama.

"Noona, aku minta bubble tea, ya?" Sehun menatap Seohyun yang merangkulnya.

"Besok saja, hari ini noona mendapat banyak tugas." Seohyun tersenyum, menatap Sehun yang masih mengusap air matanya.

"Kau berjanji padaku noona, aku duluan. Kai, Baekhyun hyung, dan Chanyeol hyung sudah menunggu, annyeong noona!" Sehun berlari setelah mendengar iming-iming bubble tea. Seohyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingu Kai itu. Entah kenapa Kai mau dengan Sehun, mengingat kelakuannya saja seperti itu.

"Bubble tea lagi kan?" suara bariton di sebelah kiri membuat yeoja itu menoleh.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara membujuk seorang Wu Sehun, Oppa. Tentang school trip, kau menjadi pengawasnya?"tanya Seohyun.

"Begitulah. Tapi kupikir, ini bukan school trip, melainkan latihan hidup di alam bebas." Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa orang?"mereka berhenti di mading dekat aula.

"Empat puluh orang akan masuk tim inti tahun ini."gumam Kris.

"Kau akan memasukkan Sehun? Skill bela diri, dan menembaknya sudah sangat bagus."Seohyun menatap mading dari kayu eboni itu, terpampang foto dengan bingkai kapal laut. Sehun baru saja memenangkan olimpiade MIPA.

"Meskipun begitu staminanya kurang, apalagi tubuhnya yang seperti bambu berjalan itu, mungkin aku punya julukan baru untuknya, 'bambu albino' sepertinya bagus." Kris terkekeh.

"Kita masuk saja, udara sudah mulai dingin. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan pelatihannya akan dilaksanakan?"Seohyun merapatkan jaketnya.

"Lima hari lagi." Mereka berdua masuk menuju aula utama, tempat makan malam seluruh siswa akademi ini. Dua orang penting itu tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka berdua...

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Sehunna, ireona, sudah pagi!" Suho mengguncang badan Sehun yang tengkurap seperti orang mati.

"Sejak kapan kau susah dibangunkan Sehun!" Suho saking geramnya menendang tubuh 'bambu albino' itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Uh...bubble teaaa." Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman, namun igauannya membuat Suho sweatdrop.

"Sehunna! Ireona!" Suho mengguncang tubuh 'bambu albino' itu lebih kencang, Suho melirik arlojinya, tiga puluh menit menuju kelas.

"Ini jam setengah tujuh, pelajaran pertamamu Kwon seosangnim-kan?" mendengar nama gurunya yang paling garang satu akademi membuat Sehun meloncat bangun dari ranjangnya, ia melirik jam, masih ada waktu tigapuluh menit menuju pelajaran paling berpengaruh di akademi itu.

"Aish, hyung! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi lagi!" Sehun mendengus, ia langsung menuruni tangga kecil di kamar itu, dan masuk ke kamar mandi tepat dibawahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, mudah-mudahan asramaku tidak mendapat predikat buruk setelah ini." Suho memijat pelipisnya, ia membereskan berkas-berkas di meja belajarnya, lalu menuliskan surat serta meletakkan sepiring roti bakar di meja.

"Ah, ada roti bakar. '_Sehun, hyung berangkat dulu, Kyungsoo hyung membuatkan roti untukmu, kau melewatkan jam sarapan'_, apa aku terlalu lama tidur? Tak tahulah." Sehun berkemas, ia mengunci pintu kamar, dan keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan '_Guardian Suho vs Evil Sehun'_.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Oi cadel!" suara melengking 8 oktaf membuat ia hampir tersedak roti bakar yang penuh isi itu.

"Kau darimana saja? Tumben berangkat siang." Baekhyun menyodorkan minum karena dilihat dari gelagat Sehun, ia hampir tersedak.

"Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk...uhuk, kau kasar sekali hyung!" Sehun menenggak habis air di botol itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kkamjong mana? Biasanya kalian seperti kopi-susu." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Cepat masuk, kelasmu lima menit lagi, kan? Ada guru baru lhoh.." Baekhyun menyikut perut Sehun saat guru baru itu lewat di depan mereka.

"Pagi seosangnim."Baekhyun membungkuk, dibalas senyuman oleh guru berkacamata merah itu.

"Pagi juga." Guru itu mengangguk, lalu kembali membenahkan buku-bukunya.

DEG!

"Daddy..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ada yang bosen dengan fanfic buatanku? Hah, maaf sekali..aku gak tahu buatnya gimana lagi. Masih pikir-pikirlah...tentang hiatus, aku gak sepenuhnya meski nanti bakal jarang update ff.

Min to review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoot!**

Main cast : Se Hun, Kris, Seohyun, Luhan

Other cast : All Member EXO, All Member SM

Genre : Action, Misteri, family, romance(?)

Summary : "Tenanglah Sehun, ini hanya tugas biasa. Setelah ini aku akan kembali untukmu.."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Daddy!" Sehun mengejar guru baru itu, ia berlari menuju koridor dua di sekolahnya, membuat Baekhyun bingung, tapi, yang di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia harus menemui Daddy-nya itu, sungguh ia sangat merindukannya.

"Daddy dimana?" Sehun berhenti di lorong kelas dua belas, ia kehilangan jejak. Ia mematung, membiarkan lingkungan sekitar seolah menjadi slow motion. Matanya menangkap siluet orang yang dicarinya, langsung saja ia menghambur.

"Daddy, Sehun rindu Daddy, kumohon jangan pergi..." Sehun memeluk Hankyung erat, dan itu membuatnya risih, bagaimana mungkin murid yang baru dikenalnya lima menit lalu memanggilnya Daddy.

"Sehun, kau salah orang nak.." Hankyung berucap lembut.

"Aniyo, aku tidak salah, kau ayahku, kau tempat aku merajuk, dan kau selalu mengusap rambutku jika aku menangis, Daddy..." Sehun menangis.

"Kau bukan anakku, lebih baik kau masuk kelas." Hankyung melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Daddy, kau tidak mengakuiku? Ak...ak...aku Wu Sehun, anakmu..."Sehun berlutut ia memeluk kaki Hankyung.

"Kau bukan anakku Sehun, anakku sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu!" Sehun menangis mendengar pernyataan guru barunya itu.

"Daddy, kumohon...hiks...hiks...percayalah," Sehun mencium kaki Hankyung, yang ia harapkan hanya perkataan 'ya' yang keluar dari mulut Hankyung.

"Jangan bergurau! Dan masuk kelasmu sekarang!" Hankyung menendang tubuh rapuh itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis, hatinya sangat sakit mendengar Daddy tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak

"Daddy...kau...ayahku...kau...yang...paling...kusayang...kumohon...jangan...pergi...hiks..hiks...Daddy...aku...hiks...yakin...kau...ayahku..." Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya ia bangkit.

"Daddy harus percaya, aku menyayangimu, Yifan-ge, Xian noona, menyayangimu." Sehun berbalik pandangannya kosong, ia tidak peduli jika ia dihukum Suho hyung, Luhan, Lay, bahkan dua kakaknya, dan ia tidak peduli suara bel yang berdentang lima menit yang lalu, yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan.

Sementara itu, Hankyung menatap punggung lesu Sehun dengan sendu. Ia menghela nafas, ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar, sungguh, ia tak bermaksud membentak anak bungsunya.

"Maafkan Daddy, nak. Kita harus seperti ini dulu, ini demi keselamatan kalian bertiga. Daddy sudah kehilangan Mommy, Daddy tidak mau kehilangan kalian bertiga..." Hankyung membalikkan badannya, dan pergi...

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Dimana Wu Sehun?" BoA mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tidak menemukan biang onar satu sekolahan itu.

Kreek!

Pintu kelas terbuka, Sehun muncul dengan tas di bahu kanan, rambut jamur cokelatnya acak-acakkan, seragamnya berantakan, matanya sembab.

"Darimana saja Sehun-ssi?" BoA menatap anak didiknya yang satu ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kwon BoA-ssi." BoA dan semua murid yang ada disitu terperangah, selain kata-kata yang tidak sopan, juga suaranya yang seperti orang baru menangis. Yang mereka tahu, Sehun tetap sopan kepada guru senior.

"Kau tampak buruk hari ini," BoA menatap penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau bilang aku tampak buruk hari ini? Bahkan suasana hatiku lebih buruk, aku keluar!" Sehun berbalik, ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari semua murid, bahkan Kai pun heran melihat kelakuannya yang sangat keterlaluan.

BRAK!

Pintu malang itu menjadi sasaran Sehun. BoA hanya menghela nafas, ia tahu kenapa Sehun seperti ini. Ya, Hanggeng ada di sekolah ini, namun, Yunho menyuruh Hanggeng untuk menyamar, karena ia tahu bahwa ada yang mengincar tiga anaknya.

"Kau harus bersabar, Sehun-ah. Baik anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran."BoA kembali meneruskan pelajaran.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" Lay menolehkan kepalanya melihat Luhan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku keluar mencari angin."Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia meninggalkan Lay yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Lay menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakiknya menuju taman belakang gedung B. Ia melihat siluet anak laki-laki yang memukulnya kemarin. Luhan bersembunyi di belakang pohon sakura, ia mengamati Sehun. Yah, anak yang sedang duduk di rumput dan melempari kolam ikan dengan batu. Samar-samar, ia mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Mommy, kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu. Daddy masih hidup, ia menjadi guruku, tapi ia tak mengakuiku sebagai anaknya."

"Mommy, Yifan hyung dan Xian noona sekarang memakai nama lainnya."

"Yifan? Xian? Siapa mereka? Tak pernah ada murid disini yang bernama seperti mereka." Gumam Luhan.

"Kris hyung menjadi dingin, dan Seohyun noona menjadi sangat pendiam. Mereka bahkan sangat sibuk, dan tidak pernah berkumpul lagi di rumah. Mereka lebih senang tinggal di asrama, mereka sudah tidak peduli padaku..." Luhan bergerak maju, ternyata anak bandel ini tidak sepenuhnya bandel, ia hanya butuh kasih sayang.

"Kau bisa bercerita denganku kalau kau punya masalah." Sehun menengok ke arah sumber suara, Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, SUNBAE?!" Sehun menekankan kata sunbae pada Luhan.

"Kau masih marah, ya tentang semalam?" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun gemas.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku!" Sehun merapikan rambutnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kyeopta!" dan cubitan itu berhasil mengenai pipi Sehun, rupanya Luhan sangat gemas. Ia mencubit, memelintir, dan menarik pipi Sehun hingga kemerahan.

"Aku ini tampan! Bukan imut! Bukan cantik, manis, mulus(?), feminim(?) atau apapun itu!" ucap Sehun ngelantur, dan membuat ia semakin imut. Luhan hendak tertawa, namun, ia melihat jejak air mata di wajah 'hoobae kurang diajar' itu.

"Kau menangis? Ada masalah, bisa kau ceritakan kalau kau mau."

"Gwaenchana, sunbae. Aku pergi dulu, Annyeong!" Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman. Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin!" Sehun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Kris, kau sedang sibuk?" Kris yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas asramanya itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap sendu orang di depannya itu.

"Waeyo?" pria itu duduk di hadapan Kris. Ia menatap dalam laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Aboji, aku lelah..." Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit beruban.

"Ini." Yunho menyerahkan amplop cokelat.

"Ige mwoya?" Kris menatap Yunho sangsi, yah, ia ingat hasiah natal kemarin juga seperti ini, saat dibuka ternyata bon terapi kaki.

"Buka saja." Dengan perlahan Kris membuka amplop besar itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat foto di dalamnya. Foto delapan tahun lalu yang merupakan kenang-kenangannya, sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Aboji, apa maksudnya ini?" liquid sudah mengambang di obsidian laki-laki dingin itu, tembok yang sudah ia bangun selama lima tahun itu runtuh setelah melihat foto itu.

"Lihat saja, aku keluar dulu ya." Yunho meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

**o0o**

**Shoot! Hoot!**

**o0o**

"Kim Jongin, kau akan melakukan tugas pertamamu bersama Kepolisian resor di daerah perbatasan. Kau harus cepat berkemas, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di asrama ini." Jujur, saat Donghae mengatakan hal itu, ia merasakan akan adanya suatu kenyataan yang tidak ia inginkan saat menatap wajah murid kesayangannya itu.

"baik, seosangnim. Tapi, izinkan saya untuk memberi salam perpisahan kepada Sehun." Donghae hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan muridnya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, Nak.."gumamnya pelan. Sedang Kai? Ia hanya berjalan pelan. Sebenarnya ia takut tidak bisa melihat wajah namjanya yang sangat mengasyikkan untuk digoda ketika cemburu. Yah, firasat itu juga dirasakan olehnya. Ia merasakan ia akan berpisah dalam waktu sangat lama. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang sedang membaca buku di taman belakang sekolah. Namun, saat ia mendekatinya, ia tertegun, kenapa ada setetes air mata yang mengalir si pipi Sehun**nya**?

"Hunna..." Kai tertegun saat melihat Sehun mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kenapa? Apa Sehun tidak mau berbagi dengannya?

"Ah...Kai, kau kenapa? Tumben kesini? Bolos pelajaran?" Kai hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jika hanya mereka berdua, Sehun yang banyak membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kai merogoh amplop pemberian Donghae seosangnim dan menyerahkannya ke Sehun.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ia menutup bukunya dan memandang amplop itu. _'Surat penugasan'_ Sehun langsung menatap Kai. Matanya yang sudah sembab semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung menubruk Kai hingga terjengkang. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Sementara Kai hanya mengusap pelan surai cokelat Sehun.

"Jangan katakan...kalau..kau itu..huks...ditugaskan...ke..huks..DMZ?!" Kai menangkup wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hei, dengarkan aku.." Kai berusaha bangkit dan menggenggam tangan putih Sehun. Ia mengeratkan usapannya. Memberikan kehangatan di musim yang akan beranjak ke semi ini. Ia berusaha membuat Sehun untuk tidak menangis. Hanya Kai yang tahu, dibalik sifat bandel dan berandal Sehun, ia sangat cengeng dan manja.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah lulus dari akademi ini. Tapi, bisakah kau percaya padaku, Wu Shi Xun?" Sehun tahu. Jika Kai memanggilnya menggunakan nama _china_-nya, berarti, Kai memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Tidak Kai! Aku tidak mempercayaimu! Kau akan dipindahkan ke daerah yang sangat berbahaya! Apa Kau tidak tahu kalau tempat itu mendapat julukan yang sangat mengerikan? Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Bagaimana denganku? Kau.." Tidak! Sehun tidak mampu membendung emosinya lagi. Ini sangat menguras airmatanya. Ia tidak mau Kai pergi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Kai.

"Tenanglah Sehun, ini hanya tugas biasa. Setelah ini aku akan kembali untukmu.."Kai mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus namjanya yang sangat manis ini, dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ya Tuhan..andai ia bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya lebih lama..ia ingin menukar semua yang ia miliki hanya untuk melihat bibir ini tersenyum senang terhadapnya..ia ingin melihat wajah yang sangat ia rindukan terlihat bersinar karena matanya yang berbinar ketika menatapnya.

'_Tuhan...izinkan aku untuk melihat Sehun setelah tugas ini...'-Kai_

'_Kenapa kau terlihat begitu jauh hari ini Kai..."-Sehun_

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halooooo~

Jangan bosen baca ff gak bermutu ku ya...maaf sekali...sori dori budewi kalau nggak memuaskan...

Review juseyooooo...


End file.
